Sleepover 2: A trip that's worth the journey
by Sapphettegirl
Summary: A Sequel to Sleepover. This story contains romance, jealousy, scary stories, and an adventure. Shippings: Pennussell, Sepper, ZoeVinnie, and a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey you guys, I'm baaaaaccckkk with a story for you.

Penny: Is it the sequel to your first LPS story?

Me: Yup, and I got my IPad back from my school. So I'm back to making fanfic's again.

Russell: What's the story about?

Minka: Yeah, I've been waiting sooo long for it.

Me: No way, I'm not giving spoilers. You'll have to read and find out.

Minka: Awww

Zoe: Are there any couples in this story?

Me: There's Pennussell, Sepper, ZoeVinnie, some Vinnil bromance aaaaaannnddd that's it

Zoe: You're paring me up with Vinnie?

Me: Yeah, I know it's crazy but I've been requested to do it.

Zoe: But what about me and Digby?

Me: Uuuuuuuuhhhh, let's skip that. Anyway, I need you to say the line because...SOPA is coming back...so I heard.

Sunil: What is SOPA?

Me: It's an act that prevents any copyrighted stuff I think. IDK though but it does have to do with people making fanfic and fanart. Anyway, I need you to say the lines.

The Pets: Sapphette does not own Littlest Pet Shop, it belongs to their rightful owners.

Me: Thanks you guys.

Vinnie: Alright enough chit-chat, let's get this story started.

Pepper: Is buttercream and sugar sprinkles gonna be in this story.

Me: Yes but not in this chapter, and without further ado I give you "Sleepover 2: A trip that's worth the journey."

Minka: SO EXCITED!

Our story begins in the Littlest pet shop daycare center. Russell Ferguson was sleeping peacefully right beside Penny Ling dreaming about him and her walking in the park, talking.

(In Russell's dream)

"Oh penny ling, isn't it great that now that we love each other, we can do romantic things together like taking strolls in the park." Russell said.

"Yeah, and we can call each other cute names plus hold hands in public." Penny said.

"And I know that nothing can ruin this perfect moment." he said.

"RUSSELL, OH RUSSELL!" Minka said, waving her hands in the air from a far.

Minka ran up to them with a smile on big smile on her face.

"Yeah it's me, why wouldn't it be." she said.

"Minka, not that I don't mind you being her, but what are you doing here?" Penny asked."

"Oh, just seeing what you guys are up to and all." she said.

"Well were just taking a romantic stroll around the park, until you came." he said.

"ROMANTIC! But russell, I thought you are in love with meee." she said.

"Minka, I never was. I only liked you as a best friend but not a lover." he said.

Minka looked down, saw them holding hands and gasp.

"And you-you-you're holding hands too." she said, sounding like she was about to cry.

"Yeah, it's what couples do now." Penny said.

Minka frowned and walked away sadly. Russell, while feeling pity for her, let go of penny's hand and ran up to the pink spider monkey.

"Hey, it's ok minka. I may be in love but you'll always be my best friend." Russell said, smiling. Minka looked at russell but instead of looking sad, she looked angry.

"If I can't have you, then neither will penny." she said in an angry tone. She picked up Russell, placing him on her back carefully and ran away with him.

"MINKA, WHERE ARE WE GOING AND LET ME GO!" He screamed.

"To a place where you'll never see penny ling ever again." she said.

"NOOO, PENNY LIIINNG!" He screamed. He tried screaming her name out but she couldn't hear him.

"NOOOOO!" He screamed.

"Russell, yo rusty wake up". Vinnie said in a soft voice.

(Outside Russell's dream)

Vinnie and Sunil were at the zipper door of the tent trying to wake russell up.

"Come on dude, it's time to wake up." Vinnie said.

"Maybe if we get a very cold bucket of water and pour it on him, then he'll wake up." Sunil said.

Russell's eyes opened when he heard them say "cold bucket of water" and said, "NO NO GUYS, I'M UP I'M UP. DON'T POUR THE COLD WATER ON ME, I HATE COLD WATER!" Russell screamed. "We know you hate cold water rusty, we were just messing with you." Vinnie said. "Oh hehe...right." Russell said. "Anyway, it's morning time and we need to get ready for our owners to pick us up. So come let's go." Vinnie said. "Oh yeah, I forgot." Russell got out of his sleeping bag and left to go take a bath. While Vinnie and Sunil stood by the tent watching Russell leave. "You know he was in Penny's tent right?" Sunil asked. "Yeah...wanna tease him about it?" Vinnie asked. "Normally I would say no, but this an offer I cannot refuse." Sunil replied. "So is that a yes or..." Vinnie said. "Of course it's a yes." Sunil said. "We'll alright then." Vinnie said. The two high-fived each other and waited for Russell to come back.

Me: And we're done with chapter 1

Russell: How come's it's somewhat short?

Me: I have school and it's starting to get to me

Russell: Oh

Minka: Aww, I'm the villain again

Me: But Minka *in song* it was only just a dreeeeeeaaammm.

Minka: Oh so I won't be a villain in the other chapters?

Me: Weeeeellll, for a short time

Minka: Awww, I reason you make me a villian is because you hate me don't you.

Me: No way, you're my second favorite character

Minka: Who's the first?

Me: Penny Ling

Minka: Then why do you make me the villain?

Me: Because you're an awesome villain, and I needed someone to play it.

Minka:Oh...ok

Vinnie: Well I liked it

Sunil: Me too

Me: Aww thanks you guys

Vinnie: So about the teasing

Me: Vinnie

Vinnie: Sorry

Penny: Well it's nice to know that you're bring back Pennussell

Me: Ikr, it's been three months. I need to bring it back

Russell: Is that why you made this story?

Me: Yes and because people have been asking me to make one

Russell: I don't blame them

Zoe: I wasn't in this story

Me: And neither was pepper but you don't see her complaining. But don't worry Zoe, you'll be in the next chapter

Zoe: Well alright

Me: Ok so to the people who're reading this, plz review below and plz No flames. I'm not ready to start yelling and/or getting angry.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Chapter 2 is finally here, sorry it took so long school's been getting on me especially homework but I was able to finish the story during school.

Buttercream: You writy Bo bidy your stories in schooly-yooly?

Me: Yeah, I do it during before school, during homeroom, and during lunch.

Sugar Sprinkles: What's homeroom?

Me: It's when I spend 15 minutes in my homeroom doing whatever I want. Like finish my homework, making making russellcest doodles or making fanfictions.

Russell: Russellcest doodles?

Me: Let's just say that you're quite famous on tumblr, russell.

Zoe: RUSSELL'S FAMOUS?! But I thought that I was the famous one

Me: You are, you all are. It's just that...Russell has a little bit more fam.

Zoe: Grrr

Me: Ok uh on with the story.

_(Theme song) _

_You think about all the things_

_That you love to do._

_It all comes tru-u-ue!_

_You find a place you never knew_

_Where you're happy to_

_Just be you!_

_We can be (yeah)_

_Who we wanna be (yeah)_

_At Littlest Pet Shop_

_You and me_

_We can be (yeah)_

_Who we wanna be (yeah)_

_At Littlest Pet Shop_

_You and me_

_(Song ends) _

*15 minutes later*

Russell came back outside from his bath looking clean and smelling like a new born baby.

"There he is...let's go." Vinnie said.

Vinnie and Sunil walked up to russell with smiling faces.

"Hey you guys...uh what's with the smile on your faces?" Russell said.

**"WE KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST NIGHT!"** Sunil shouted while pointing to russell. All of the girl pets started staring at them with confused looks on their faces. "At the uh...sleepover last night huh you know with all the fun and stuff." Vinnie said to the girls making them go back to what they were doing before. "Way to go Sunil, why not let me do the talking alright." Vinnie said. "Ok, what do you guys want?" Russell asked. "Ooh just wanna know where you've been last night." Vinnie said. "Just sleeping my tent." Russell replied. "Oh reeeaally, are you sure it was YOUR tent?" Vinnie asked. Russell was sweating a little and blushing.

"Oh no, they know I was in Penny's tent. Ok russell, just tell them that you were helping penny fall asleep." Russell thought. "Well russell, we're waiting." Sunil said. "Yes, I was in Penny's tent-" Russell said.** "AHA, WE KNEW IT!"** Sunil shouted making the girl pets look at them again. "That you were a great party animal." Vinnie said to the girls making them go back to what they were doing again. "Dude, keep your voice down." Vinnie whispered. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it." Sunil whispered. "Why are we whispering?" Russell whispered.

"Uh nothing, anyway, you were saying." Vinnie said. "Yeah so, yeah I was in Penny's tent but that was because she was having a nightmare." Russell said. "Ooohh and to help her, you went into her tent, confessed your love to her and slept with her." Sunil said. "Dude, that last part you said it sounded so wrong right there." Vinnie said. "Confessed my love to her, oh no no no no no no no. She and I are just friends, and that's all. "Oh really?" Vinnie said. "Oh russell, thanks so much for helping me get back to sleep." Sunil said sounding like Penny Ling. "Hey penny, I gotta tell you something." Vinnie said sounding like russell. "What is it russell?" Sunil said sounding like Penny Ling. "I love and I always have." Vinnie said sounding like russell.

Sunil carried Vinnie bridal style and said, "Oh russell I love you too. Let's go into my tent and sleep together." **"IT WASN'T LIKE THAT AT ALL!"** Russell screamed.

Penny walked toward russell and said, "Russell, is everything ok?"

"Yeah penny ling everything's fine, these two were just messing with me...a lot." Russell replied. "Hey penny ling, I heard you were having a nightmare last night." Vinnie said. "Yeah I was pretty scared, but russell came into my tent and helped me fall back to sleep." Penny replied while hugging russell with caution. "Aww, you guys are so cute together." Sunil said making russell get mad and blush. "Penny ling, do you mind going over there to the girls for second I need to talk to these two." Russell said while pointing to a corner. "Ok uh sure." Penny replied while walking to the rest of the girl pets. "You know, "these two" have a name you know." Vinnie said. "What was that for, saying me and penny ling are cute together?" Russell asked. "Well it's true, and you need to stop hiding you're feelings from us." Sunil said. Russell growled a little, sighed and said,"Ok fine, yes I love penny ling but I don't know for sure if she loves me back." Russell said.

"Look dude, all you need to do is get close to her. And when the moments right, you tell her you're feelings." Vinnie said. "I tried that last time, but she didn't hear me." Russell said. "Was she asleep when you told her?" Sunil asked. "...Yes." Russell replied. "Well next time, tell her while she's awake." Vinnie said. "Yeah yeah I know." Russell said. "Good now since we know your feelings..." Vinnie said. "Penny and Russell sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g., first comes-" Sunil and Vinnie said in unison. **"GAH, YOU GUYS ARE SO IMMATURE!"** Russell shouted while stomping away. "Sunil my friend, our work here is done." Vinnie said. "Yes and it was actually quite enjoyable." Sunil said.

"Now, what's going on with you and Pepper lately. Had any good makeout sessions?" Vinnie asked while pretending that he's making out with someone. "Only one but it was for 10 seconds." Sunil said. "What? Only one...and for ten seconds, when was this?" Vinnie said. "Last night..." Sunil replied. "Oh right right, I remember." Vinnie said. "Yeah, you dared me to go into Pepper's tent and confess my feelings for her." Sunil said. "Yeah and speaking of tents and making out." Vinnie said while taking a picture out of Sunil and Pepper sleeping together. "you...monster." Sunil said softly. "Yeah, I thought that I'd take a picture of this just in case I need you to do something for me." Vinnie said.

"What...do...you...want?" Sunil said. "Makeout with pepper for more then ten seconds." Vinnie said. "Why are you so interested in my love life?" Sunil asked. "Hey I'm just helping my best bud have a good relationship." Vinnie replied while putting his arm around Sunil. "I don't need your help you know." Sunil said. "I know but think of this as a favor you know. Don't you want to have a relationship with pepper?" Vinnie said. "Yes but-" "Great, so do what I tell you and everything will be fine. And if you don't, I'll show everyone this picture." Vinnie said. "Grrr...fine." Sunil said. "Awesome man, and don't worry you won't regret this." Vinnie said.

"Sooo, about you and Zoe." Sunil said. "Dude I told you that I don't like her, well I do but not in a romantic way." Vinnie said. "Why though, you told me that you did." Sunil said. "Well yeah but...that was until she fell in love with...Digby." Vinnie said. "Oooohhh that's right...Zoe's in love with Digby." Sunil said. "Yeah, you finally caught on." Vinnie said. "Don't worry Vinnie, I'm sure something good will come from this." Sunil said. "You think so dude?" Vinnie asked. "I know so." Sunil replied. "Thanks for the the encouragement dude." Vinnie said. "Anytime, brother of mine." Sunil said. "Dude, I am not your brother." Vinnie said. "I know but since we're really close, I consider ourselves to be brothers." Sunil said. "Oh, well that makes sense." Vinnie said.

(_Now the scene changes to the girl pets_)

"Wasn't last night so much fun?" Zoe asked.

"Yes-a-roony positovely. My favorite part about it was the had the super-duper-umper-scmoomper pillow fight" Buttercream replied.

"Well my favorite was the truth or dare game you with all the juicy dares and deep truths." Zoe said.

"My favorite was the scary movie." Pepper said.

"You only like it because Sunil was holding onto you...or you were holding onto Sunil. I don't know whichever way." Sugar Sprinkles said.

Pepper looked away and blushed.

"Well my favorite was us sleeping in those big tents. That was soo cool." Minka said.

"What about you, Penny Ling?" Zoe asked. Penny Ling didn't answer, she was too busy thinking about her and russell spending time together last night. The tango dance, the truth or dare game, the pillow fight, the holding onto each other during a scary movie, him comforting her after she had a bad dream, them sleeping together in a tent and finally...

*Flashback*

_"I love you penny ling and this is the best sleepover I ever had." Russell said._

*Flashback ends*

"Penny, penny ling? Zoe said. "Huh, what did you say Zoe?" Penny asked. "I asked, what you thought about last night." Zoe said. "Oh...right it was wonderful." Penny said. "What were you thinky-thinker-dinker about?" Buttercream asked. "Oh just thinking about...someone." Penny replied. "Really, who, I want a name?" Zoe asked. "You'll have to guess it." Penny said. "Is it Vinnie?" Pepper asked. "No, I like him but not in "that" way." Penny said. "Is it Sun-" Sugar Sprinkles asked and was cut off. "I don't think Penny has feelings for Sunil, right Penny?" Pepper asked. "Yes, pepper I have no feelings for Sunil." Penny replied. "Is it...Russell?" Minka asked. "...yes." Penny said softly. "Awwww, sweet Penny Ling-go-dingy has the feely-feelings for Russell bo bussell."

"What?" Penny asked. "What?" Buttercream replied. Buttercream's body tensed up, she thumped her feet rapidly, her ears twisted together,then she untwisted her ears, relaxed, sighed and said, "AAAAnywhooo. I think that it's romantic-antic that you got the feels for russell bo bussell." Buttercream said. "Thanks Buttercream, but I wish he knew that I have a crush on him." Penny said. "You didn't tell him?" Minka asked. "No, but I know that he really likes me back." Penny replied. "Whoa whoa whoa, let me get this straight. You like him." Zoe said. "And he really likes you." Sugar Sprinkles said. "But he doesn't know you like him." Pepper said. "Yet you know that he really likes you." Pepper said. "Yes, you guys are right." Penny said.

"Ok girls, we have a love emergency and I'm just the dog to fix this." Zoe said. "And how are you going to do that?" Minka asked. "Just give me five minutes." Zoe said while walking to the dumbwaiter. She climbed inside, closed the hatch and pulled the rope up. "What do you guys think she's up to?" Sugar Sprinkles asked. "Probably up to something good for penny ling." Pepper replied. "In the meantime, let's watch some t.v." Penny said. The remaining girls walked over to the tv, Penny picked up the remote and turned on the t.v.

_"Rebecca before you die upon my arms, I have something very important to tell you." _

_"Yes Juan..." _

_"I...I love-" _

Minka changes the channel and says, "I hate this channel" Minka said. "No noooo." Penny ling takes the remote from Minka and changes the t.v. back to the previous show.

_"I love you and this night...was the best night of my entire life." _

_"Why...because of...the party?" _

_No Rebecca, because I was with you._

_"Oh Juan...I...love...you...too." Rebecca tries to reach up to Juan lips but she couldn't make it, she passes away. _

_"REEEBBBEEECCCAAAAAAA!" Juan said as he screamed and cried in to sky." _

"Poor Juan, he doesn't deserve this." Sugar Sprinkles said. "Yeah, and I wonder how Rebecca died?" Pepper asked. "I don't know, but whatever it was it must've been horrible." Sugar Sprinkles replied. "Maybe she was stabbity-stab by a jealousy-welly do flandy. "What?" Minka asked. "What?" Buttercream's body tensed up, she thumped her feet rapidly, her ears twisted together,then she untwisted her ears, relaxed, sighed and said, "AAAAnywhooo. I'm sure they had a romantic-antic time together at the party-warty." "The same thing Juan said, was the exact same words russell said to me." Penny Ling whispered.

"Hello I have returned, and I've brought Blythe for an important announcement. Blythe walked into the pet shop, looking fine and refreshed, and said, "Ok you guys two things, first off your owners should be coming in a few minutes so you better start getting your things. And second, since the sleepover was big success, Zoe here, wanted us to do another fun thing." "Aaand what would that be?" Russell asked. Zoe and Blythe looked at each other with smiling faces then back to russell. "We are-"

Me: And that's it for chapter two

Russell: Did you just stop the story at the good part?

Me: Yup

Penny: But why?

Me: Because I like doing it, it makes people wonder what'll happen next.

Minka: But doesn't seem fair

Me: Hey, they got a long chapter from me. The cliffhanger seems pretty fair to me.

Vinnie: Ok uh I got a question about this story

Me: Ok, ask away

Vinnie: Why was I acting like that?

Me: Because I needed someone to play the shipper role and I chose you, Vinnie.

Vinnie:...

Sunil: I really did enjoy this story, it was long, romantic and funny

Me: Yeah, I love adding romance and comedy in my stories.

Pepper: Who doesn't

Zoe: Well I just adore this chapter because I'm in it, I got to help two of my good friends build up their romance, I'm in it...oh wait I already said that. Whoops

Me: It's ok Zoe, I know what you're trying to say. So Buttercream, Penny Ling, Sugar Sprinkles, Minka what did you think?

Buttercream: Same thing to what Sunilly-Willy said.

Sugar Sprinkles: I second that

Me: Awesome you guys

Minka: I enjoyed it too, and hey I wasn't evil in this chapter

Vinnie: Except for the channel changing

Minka: Yeah but I didn't like that channel and I didn't know the girls were interested in it.

Vinnie: True

Penny: I just loved every since part of it

Me: Aww thanks Penny Ling, Ok so to the people who're reading this, plz review but if you don't want to then you don't have to. I'm not forcing you.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Yay, Chapter three is here. And last Saturday was my Birthday.

The Pets: Happy late birthday Sapphette!

Me: Aww thank you guys

Minka: What did you do on your birthday?

Me: I went a Chinese Buffet.

Sunil: What's a buffet?

Me: It's a restaurant where it has all the food you can choose from, from regular tasty lunchtime food to yummy delicious dessert food and cool refreshing drinks.

The pets: Mmmmmm

Vinnie: Oh great, now I'm hungry

Pepper: You're not the only one, WE ALL ARE

Me: Well during the story, I'll get you guys some food ok?

The pets: Okay

Me: So let's get started.

"Aaand what would that be?" Russell asked.

Zoe and Blythe looked at each other with smiling faces then back to russell.

"We are...going on a camping trip." Zoe said.

"A CAMPING TRIP?!" Everyone shouted except for Blythe and Zoe

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa, we just had a sleepover and now we're going CAMPING!" Sunil said.

"Well not today, but maybe tomorrow." Blythe said.

"Oh...good then...wait, how will this all workout?" Sunil asked. "I'll ask my Dad to rent an r.v., I'll design some clothes for you guys and I'll tell your owners by phone what they should pack up for you." Blythe replied.

"Yaaay, new clothes to wear." Sugar Sprinkles said.

"And are we going to sleeping those tents again?" Pepper asked.

"Yup, we'll use each one of them." Zoe replied.

Blythe heared car noises from outside and said," Well, your owners are here so come guys, time to go. All the pets picked up their stuff, walked out of the daycare and walked out of the pet shop to their owners. "Bye you guys, see you tomorrow." Blythe said.

"The next day" said a narrator voice.

"Ok let's see me see here. We have our bags, the r.v. is parked outside., and all the owners agreed to this. Now all I need is the-" Blythe said then was cut off when the pets came in. "Hey you guys, everything's packed up and ready to go." Blythe said. "HOORAY!" The pets said. "Ooohh this is soo excited, just all ten of us on a camping trip." Minka said.

"Speaking of being excited-bo-bitted, Hey Blythe did you finished making those wonderific clothsies-woosies?" Buttercream asked.

"Of course I did." Blythe walked over to one of the bags, took out the clothes and gave to each pet. "Go on and try them on. "Hey, all the girl outfits are the same." Pepper said. "And the the guy outfits are the same." Sunil said. "Well I figured since we're going somewhere with a lot of space, I figured that making you guys the same clothes would make it easier to find you guys.

Blythe heared the door open, looked to see who it was, it was a man holding Digby in his arm. Blythe walked over to the man and said, "Uh hello, can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm here to drop Digby off for the day." The man said.

Zoe heared his lover's name and walked out of the pet shop and saw him there. Then she started jumping up and down with excited. "Oh I'm sorry, me and the other pets are going on a camping trip today." Blythe said.

Zoe stopped jumped and thought, "No, I can't let him leave. He HAS to come with us." She walked over to Blythe and said," Blythe, don't make Digby's owner leave with Digby, he just has to come with us. To Blythe, she can understand her but the man he was confused a little. "Oookkay, well I'll just come by tomorrow." The man said.

"NO WAIT...uh Digby can come with us. We still have room for one more." Blythe said. Zoe started jumping up and down and wagged her tail. "Great, oh wait Digby doesn't have anything to sleep on for the night." The man said. "Oh don't worry, he can share a tent with one of the other pets." Blythe said. "Okay cool, so I'm leaving him in your hands." The man said while putting Digby down. "And Digby, I'll see you tomorrow." The man said while walking away from the pet shop. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Blythe said to the man as he walked away.

"Hey Zoe, what's up?" Digby asked.

"Hi Digby, and I'm just happy that you're coming with us." Zoe replied.

"Yeah, me too. Especially since I get to hang out with you." Digby said.

"Alright you two, head into the pet shop. I got to go check on my dad and the r.v." Blythe said. Zoe and Digby walked into the pet shop and Zoe said, "Hey everyone, guess who's coming with us on the camping trip." "Hey everyone." Digby said. "Hi Digby!" Everyone said except for Vinnie. He was just filled with rage and jealous because not only is his "enemy" coming but he's also going to steal Zoe away from him.

"Hey uh Vinnie right?" Digby asked. "Yeah...hey Digby." Vinnie said.

"So Digby, are you excited about this camping trip?" Penny asked. "Yeah, it should be fun." Digby said. Minka ran up to Digby, jumping up and down and saying, "Ooooo, we're going to have so much fuuun. We're going to make s'mores, sing campfire songs, sleep in tents, ride in a vehicle-" "Yes yes I know uh...Minka. Wow for a spider monkey, you sure can be very hyper." Digby said. "Yup, I'm a very hyper-active monkey." Minka said.

Sunil slowly walks up to Pepper and says," H-Hello Pepper."

"Oh hey Sunil, what's up?"

"Nothing, just...wondering if you're excited about this whole camping trip experience." he said. "Yeah, I'm pretty excited. Especially, since I'm going to be with someone." she said. "Who, Zoe?" he asked. "No...you." she replied. "Oh..hehe Oh hehehe." Sunil said while blushing.

"You guys, the r.v.'s ready, and you have to pick a partner to sit with. But if you don't want to then that's ok." Blythe said. The pets scatter and some of them found their partners.

Buttercream paired up with Sugar Sprinkles & Sunil and Pepper paired up. Penny Ling was walking up to russell, hoping that they could be partners but Minka came up to him quickly, grabbed his arm, dragged him away and said, "Come on Russell, my buddy, we're going to be partners." "Wait, Minka, I didn't agree to thiiiiss." Russell said. (A/N: I needed this for the next chapter) Penny Ling frowned, walked to where Sugar Sprinkles and Buttercream and said, "Hey girls, can I partner up with you."

"Sure penny ling, we can always add in another person." Sugar Sprinkles replied.

"Yeah, and it's super-duper-umper-fun when there's a extrady dextra person along." Buttercream said.

"Thanks girls, you're the best." Penny Ling said. Vinnie confidently walked up to Zoe and said, "So Vinnie, do you uh wanna be partners?"

"Uh thanks for the offer Vinnie, but I'm partnering up with Digby." Zoe replied. "But uh...wouldn't it be better if you meet him there then seeing him in the r.v.?" Vinnie asked. "Weeell...I guess." She said. "Great sooo, will you be my partner?" He asked. "...Oh ok." she said. "Oh Zoe, you made me the happiest lizard alive." Vinnie said with glee then hugged Zoe. Zoe patted Vinnie's back, smiled awkwardly and released him.

"Hey, can I tag along?" Digby asked. "Oh of course, Vinnie you don't mind do you?" Zoe asked. "Sure...I don't mind." Vinnie felt disappointed because he thought he could finally get a chance to spend some time with Zoe but no, Digby just had to come in and ruin it.

Me: That's it for now

Minka: Aww well ok then

Penny: Nice story Sapphette

Me: Thanks penny ling

Vinnie: Will show us something that'll happen soon

Me: No, no spoilers

Vinnie: Aww

(Plz review, or not :D)


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update. School's really been getting to me, it's not funny. _

_Russell: Ugh, I know what school's like. It's a tough place. _

_Me: Well for you yes, because you're an animal and all. _

_Russell: True..._

_Pepper: So anything interesting is going to happen? _

_Me: Something...something will happen. _

_Vinnie: From the last chapter, you partnered up Minka with Russell. Are you a Russinka shipper now. _

_Me: Pepper? _

_Pepper: *smack Vinnie in the back of the head with her tail* _

_Vinnie: Oww! What?! I was just asking._

_Pepper: Have you forgotten that Russinka's her very very hated ship. _

_Vinnie: Then why did she partnered them up? _

_Me: Because, in needed it for this chapter. _

_Sunil: But what for? _

_Me: Oh, you see hehehe. _

_Zoe: This should be good. _

_Penny: Or bad._

_Minka: Or neutral. _

_Russell: Neutral? _

_Minka: You know, good and bad. _

_Russell: Oh._

_Me: Time for chapter four! _

The pets walked out of the pet shop with their new clothes and into the r.v. They each took a seat with the person that they're partnered up with. Sunil sat next to Pepper, Russell sat next to Minka, (A/N: Don't get use to this, my hate for this ship still goes on) Penny, Buttercream, and Sugar Sprinkles sat next to each other and Vinnie, Zoe and Digby sat next to each other.

Blythe and her Dad sat in the front of the seat, with all their bags in the back.

"Dad, please tell me you'll drive safely, we do have pets in here." Blythe told her Dad.

"Don't you worry Blythie, We'll get there safe and sound." Blythe's Dad replied.

Blythe turned her head around and said,"Seat belts everyone!" All the pets put on their seat belts except for Zoe who was having trouble with hers.

Vinnie noticed her problem and said, "I'll help you with that." He adjusted the belt a bit and hooked it up just right.

"Thanks Vinnie." Zoe said.

"Hehe, no problem." Vinnie replied.

Blythe's Dad started the r.v. and it drove off. "So dad, here's a GPS that'll help us get to the campground fast." Blythe said. "Are you sure we can't just use a map?" Blythe's dad asked. "Don't you remember what happened the last time we used a map?" She asked. "Oh...right. So how does the GPS work?" He asked.

While they were discussing about the GPS, most of the pets were busy chatting about the trip.

"This trip should be superly-duperly fun for us, I just can't wait." Buttercream said.

"And I just love these new clothes Blythe designed for us." Penny said.

"Who doesn't Penny Ling." Zoe said.

"People who're ungrateful, that's who." Pepper said.

"So, what do you think we'll when we get there?" Sunil asked.

"Probably arts and craft, play around, do whatever we want to do." Vinnie said.

"Arts and crafts?" Sunil asked.

"You know Blythe, she'll probably have something in store for us."

"I just can't wait for nighttime, when we get to sleep under stars, eat s'mores, sing a campfire song." Digby said.

"Wow Digby, the way you describe it makes me so excited for tonight." Penny said.

"Isn't he the best?" Zoe asked while staring at Digby.

Vinnie rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Hey, let's look the through the window and see what's out there." Sugar Sprinkles. The six pets all through the windows that they were near and we're liking what they were seeing.

"Look at that woman, oh how I love that hat and dress." Zoe said.

"Look at that food on that billboard, that looks so good to eat." Pepper said.

"FINLAND!" Vinnie said.

"We're not in Finland Vinnie." Sunil said.

"I know that, but that starfish on that billboard is screaming out Finland."

While admiring the pictures on billboards, penny ling saw a sign that said "True love's first kiss" and it showed a picture of a prince and princess about to kiss. Penny Ling sighed and thought, "If me and russell were to have one, I would be the happiest panda in the world."

Sunil looks up and sees a old looking mistletoe that they just passed. "Oh pepper, we were just under a mistletoe. And you know that-" Sunil was interrupted when Pepper kissed his on the cheek. " Yeah, I know." Pepper said. Sunil sighed and fainted.

"Hey, look at the sweetericfic treaterific over there." Buttercream said.

"Oh Buttercream, you always have an eye for sweets." Sugar Sprinkles said.

"Why yes I so so so sooo do." Buttercream said. "And that's one of the things I admire about you." Sugar Sprinkles said. "My words of wisdom?" Buttercream asked. "No silly, your eye from sweets. It make you who you are." Sugar Sprinkles said. "Awwww, why thankerdy dankers Sugar Sprinkles." Buttercream said. "No problem Bun-Bun." Sugar Sprinkles said.

"So Zoe, what do you think we should do when we get there?" Digby asked.

Vinnie listens carefully to what they're saying.

"We could always take a walk, eat some food, and maybe if there's a lake we can swim in it."

Digby took Zoe's paws and said, "Yeah, it'll just be the two of us."

"You know, everyone else is going to be there Digby not just you and Zoe. And besides, she'll probably going to hang out with her best friends and guys friends before hanging out with some dog who thinks that he owns her." Vinnie interrupted.

"Vinnie!" Zoe said.

"No no, it's alright Zoe. He's trying to help his friend." Digby said.

"Exactly." Vinnie said.

Digby rolled his eyes and continued staring out the window.

"Hey Russell, aren't you excited about this trip?" Minka asked.

"Yeah...excited..." Russell replied sounding depressed while staring at the window.

"Someone sounds depressed, is everything okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine..." he replied sounding depressed. "No you're not, you still sound depressed." She said. "Well...I'm fine." he said. Minka tried to think of a way to cheer up his crush, then the idea came to her. "Hey wanna sing a song? Songs always cheer someone up." She asked. "No thanks...I'm not in the mood..." he replied. "Well, we're going to anyway because you need some serious cheering up. Okay, I'll go first." She cleared her throat and began to sing.

"It's a beautiful day, and the sun is shining. There's so much that we can do. Oh, it's a beautiful day and birds are chirping. Russell, there's so much we can dohoho. We can swings on swings, take a nature walk, or just stare at the clouds. It's a beautiful day oooh, it's a beautiful day."

"Nice song Minka..." Russell said still sounding depressed and staring at the window. "Okay, your turn." she said. "Wait, what?!" he said. "You have to sing a song, preferable something from your heart. "Uhh, no thanks." he said.

"Come Russell, Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Minka cried. "OKAY OKAY, I'll do it!" Russell replied. "Oh boy, Oh boy, Oh boy." Minka said. Russell cleared his throat and began to sing.

"She's the only gir-ril, who might love me for me-e. She's the one who completes my whole li-ife, with those beautiful eyes and and her sweet sweet voice, she's the one I want to be with foreeevver.

Minka hugged Russell immediately and said, "Aww Russell, that was so sweet. Thanks for singing that song to me. Russell looked at Minka with a confused look, released himself from her arms and said, "Minka, that song wasn't for you.

"Then who was it for?" she asked. "She's standing over there." he said while pointing to the girl. Minka looked and saw his finger pointing directly at-

_Sunil: At who? Who was he pointing his finger to? _

_Me: You'll have to find out in the next chapter. _

_Vinnie: NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Me: Sorry guys. _

_Penny: But it'll take forever for you to make another chapter. _

_Pepper: Yeah why not just tell us who the girl is? _

_Russell: It's probably Penny Ling. _

_Me: Are you sure Russell? It could be buttercream, or sugar sprinkles, or Blythe...or even Zoe. _

_Russell:...Good point. _

_Zoe: So, your surprise was making russell sing for a girl. _

_Me: Yup._

_Zoe: Uh...well okay then. _

_Me: Please review or not, oh and try to guess who the girl russell was pointing to is. Remember, I'm a girl of surprises. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: I'm really sorry guys for the no update for 15 days, it's school again._

_Pepper: School is really keeping you from updating._

_Vinnie: Why not just leave school so you can update faster._

_Me: Because I need an education and without education, I can't have a good life in the future._

_Vinnie: Ooh._

_Zoe: Don't worry darling, you'll get by school._

_Me: Thanks Zoe._

_Sunil: So are we going to find out who russell was singing that song to?_

_Me: Yup._

_Russell: I still say it's Penny Ling!_

_Me: Are you sure Russell?_

_Russell: Yes...I think._

_Me: Well you're about to find out right now._

"Then who was it for?" she asked. "She's standing over there." he said while pointing to the girl. Minka looked and saw his finger pointing directly at Blythe.

"Blythe?!" Minka said.

Blythe turned around only to see Minka waving at her. She waved back and continued talking to her Dad.

"That song...was for Blythe?" Minka asked.

"Yeah, I love Blythe, Don't you?" Russell asked.

"Well yeah but...You know what never mind. I'm just going to look out the window for now." Minka said.

"Ooookaaay?" Russell said as he turned away.

"Blythe. Of all people, Blythe? Why her, why not me. He should love me, that song should've been for me." Minka thought.

"That was close, it's a good thing I didn't tell her it was actually for Penny Ling because she would've freaked out. Blythe was a good excuse to use...I think." Russell thought.

"Hey Russell bo Bussell, whatcha doing there?" Buttercream asked.

"Just looking at the clouds Buttercream." Russell replied.

"Hey wanna switchity- witchity seats? Since you seem borody-wordy over there." Buttercream asked.

Minka's eyes enlarged and she said, "No Vinnie, he's fine over here!"

Russell looked at her with a confused face and she just smiled at him."

"Of course Buttercream, and who are you sitting next to?" Russell asked.

"Sugery Sprinkles and Penny Wenny Ling." Buttercream said.

"Penny Ling! I'll get to sit next to my lover Woo-Hoo!" Russell thought.

"Oh no, if Russell moves then sit next to Penny Ling!" Minka thought.

"Buttercream, I would -"

"Sit with me all the way, yup that's what he was about to say." Minka said cutting off Russell's response by putting her paw on his mouth.

"Mmmmph! Mmmmmmmmmph!" Russell grunted.

"Uh okie dokie then, I'll leave two alonsey-wonsey." Buttercream said.

Russell removed Minka's paw from his mouth and said, "Yes Buttercream let's switch seats, I want to sit with my other friends!"

Okie-dokie-arta-choke!" Buttercream said while taking off her seat beat.

"Awww, must you go Buttercream?" Sugar Sprinkles asked.

"Sorry Sugery Sprinkles, but Russell-bo-Bussell wants to talk to his friends." Buttercream said.

"I completely understand." Sugar Sprinkles said.

Russell took off his seatbelt and him and Buttercream switched seats. Now Russell was seating between Sugar Sprinkle and Penny Ling. And buttercream was sitting next to Minka.

"Hey Minks, what's the haps?" Buttercream asked.

"Ooh just, enjoying the ride." Minka replied.

"Cool, me too!" Buttercream said."

"Hey you guys." Russell said.

"Hey Rusty." Vinnie said.

"Hey-yo." Sunil said.

"It's about time you started talking to us." Vinnie said.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry, I was somewhat bored." Russell said.

"Oh, well you're not bored now, are you?" Vinnie said.

"Yeah, so Sunil, How're thing with you and you-know-who?" Russell asked.

"I could ask you the same thing with you and you-know-who." Sunil said.

I know so tell me." Russell said.

"Don't you have someone to talk to, someone who is right there." Sunil said.

"Fine, but when I'm done you're telling me." Russell said.

"Take all the time you need." Sunil said.

Russell turned to Penny Ling, blushing a little bit, but it faded when he said," H-Hi Penny."

"Hi, Russell." Penny said.

"So uh, how do you like the trip so far?" He said.

"It's very nice and relaxing." Penny said.

"Same here." He said.

"Russell?" She asked.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"How come you wanted Minka to be your partner. Not that I'm upset, I'm just asking." She said.

"I wasn't going to pick her, She just took my paw and dragged me to the r.v." Russell said.

"Who were you going to sit next to? Vinnie?" She asked.

"Naah." He said.

"Sunil?" She asked.

"I knew he was going to sit next to Pepper." He said.

"...Me?" She asked.

Russell nodded and said,"Yeah because I wanted to talk to you about last night, you know, in those tents." He said, blushing yet again.

"Okay, well what do you want to talk about?" She asked.

_Russell: I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT WAS PENNY LING!_

_Me: Yup._

_Sunil: Why did you say that it could've been Blythe._

_Me: Because I wanted to make you guys question and wonder while the answer was so obvious._

_Russell: Yeah...you did. Niiice._

_Me: Thank you._

_Vinnie: Quick question, are you trying to make Russinka fans cry?_

_Me: I am?_

_Minka: Yeah..._

_Me: No, I'm not. If I was, I would make Russell HATE Minka but I'm not. She's his buddy, there's NO hate between them._

_Vinnie: Oooooh, I thought Russell hated Minka._

_Me: If he did, he wouldn't even talk to her. And would probably scream at her._

_Russell: I don't hate Minka._

_Me: I know russell, and you don't in the story._

_Zoe: But when he said "I want to sit with my other friends" that kinda sounded mean._

_Me: What he meant was that he wanted to talk to the other friends he has besides his friend, Minka. You know, Vinnie, Sunil, Pepper, Penny Ling._

_Zoe: Now it makes sense._

_Me: Yeah...okay I know I may have had russell yell at Minka before but this time I won't. Minka may be annoying at certain time, but she's not to be hated by...unless you think of her as Pinkie Pie._

_Penny: Pinkie Pie?_

_Me: She's a piny pony with a cotton candy-like main, and she is my FAVORITE pony._

_Minka: If she's your favorite and I'm somewhat like her, shouldn't I be your favorite._

_Me: You are my favorite Minka._

_Penny: I thought I was your favorite._

_Me: You and Minka tie for first._

_Russell: Who's second._

_Me: Sunil._

_Sunil: Yes! Haha!_

_Russell: What about me?_

_Me: You're third._

_Russell: Well it's something._

_Zoe: And me?_

_Me: Fourth._

_Zoe: Fourth?!_

_Me: Uhhh, okay that's all the time we have for now hehe._

_Zoe: I'm your Fourth favorite?!_

_Me: Okay, we're done! We're done!_

_((Please review or not, as long as you read it and sorry that the chapter was somewhat short.))_


End file.
